


Quiet Slumber

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Dipcifica, Poor Dipper, Possesive Bill, Stalking, Suicide, Yandere Bill, dreamscape, mentioned rape, obsessive Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill has been watching Dipper for quite awhile now and finally decides to make his move to make the boy his.





	Quiet Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Wow it's been so long since I wrote something on this website! Hope you guys will enjoy this little silly story!

Bill Cipher has never felt felt anything. He just didn't feel anything. He was completely empty inside. He was content with it, enjoying the fact that nothing and nobody could phase him. But, then that meatsack just had to appear seemingly out of nowhere. Dipper Pines, or as he preferred calling the boy, Pinetree, just came and changed everything for the dream demon. 

The boy was smart for his age. He was different. He was naive, innocent, adorable. For the first time in his entire existence he felt something. A yearning. He yearned to have the boy in his hands and then never let him go. 

He wanted the boy, more then anything. He loved the boy. Atleast he thought it was love. It was the closest thing he would ever feel towards it anyway. He began watching the boy, observing him. His screams of pure terror were truly delightful.

At first he gave the boy nice dreams, enjoying seeing that innocent smile on his face. But after awhile he wanted a chance, so he began giving the young boy nightmares and Oh that really did it for the demon. Those wonderful screams that rolled past the boy's kissable lips, just made him yearn for different types of screams, screams of pure and utter pleasure. 

It made him feel turned on. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself. Those screams helped him a lot in his own private fun time. 

He wanted the boy to realise how much he loved him as well. After all he was the only one for him. He would adore the boy, worship him. He would do everything for him. That was what lovers were supposed to do. The boy truly took his breath away. 

He just wanted to lay the boy down and ravish his body, bite it, scratch it, mark it as forever his. He would do so many things to that innocent boy if just given that chance. He wasn't a patient person and soon he would make the boy his, forever. 

He'll kiss. 

He'll touch. 

He'll cut the boy into little pieces. 

He knew the boy felt the same. Why wouldn't he? He was perfect. He was handsome, smart, powerful. The perfect match for the pure, innocent boy. 

But then... 

Then _she_ came into his life. That blonde haired bitch. Who did she think she was?! Touching what was his. Touching his property. 

He hated her. 

He despised her. 

He wanted to kill her. 

But he couldn't do that in his realm, but he did have the power of suicide. So for weeks, to months. He gave her the most horrifying night terrors he could think of. He was the voice in her head leading her to her doom and just like he thought. She ended it. She ended her miserable existence after awhile. All it took was some patience. 

He felt all giddy inside. Sure he didn't like seeing his Pinetree cry over that skank. But just seeing the boy's face of despair made him need the boy even more. Those others didn't deserve the boy,only he did. He loved the boy the most. 

So today. He finally did his move. He would trap the boy here for eternity. He was tired of waiting and he was finally going to take what was damn well his. He grinned widely and ran his fingers through the boy's soft brown locks.

Eventually the boy's beautiful brown orbs opened and in a second they were widened with fear. Oh how he loved that look. It made his pants tighten up a bit. 

_"B-Bill?! What is going on?!"_

He smiled widely and kissed the boys tears of fear away that were in the corners of his eyes. He licked his lips, delicious. 

_"Oh nothing much, Pinetree! You're just going to stay here with me for eternity! No big deal!"_

The boy's brown eyes widened with pure horror. He started to crawl backwards, but all he did was need to snap his fingers and the boy was in a completely different environment. He was on a big king sized bed. He was there next to him with only boxers on and the boy was exactly the same.

He laughed and got on top of the frightened boy. 

_"You can't escape from me...You're mine forever~..."_

He bit down on the boy's neck and grinned widely. 

_**"So let's just get it over with, Okay Pinetree~?"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
